Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices for atomizing liquid and, more particularly, to a noninvasive portable apparatus and system that utilizes a thermal medium to chill atomized liquid into a stream of chilled mist during nebulization.
Description of the Related Art
Nebulizers are commonly found in the healthcare industry for delivery of atomized mist to a patient. Nebulizers hold a prescribed amount of liquid medication or saline that is then atomized for inhalation. The medication used will vary, depending on the needs of the patient, which can range from Albuterol for Asthma to Racemic Epinephrine for Croup. Nebulizers utilize a variety of technologies to atomize the solutions being inhaled, such as jet nebulizers, High Density Jet Nebulizers, ultrasonic wave nebulizers, and ultrasonic vibrating mesh technology among others. These methods all produce a room temperature mist delivered to the patient's airway, usually particles fewer than 5 micrometers for better delivery to the patient's airway.
Nebulizers are used for a variety of conditions including but not limited to Croup, RSV, Epiglottitis, Allergic Reactions, Bronchospasm, Laryngitis, Pneumonia, Asthma, COPD, Bronchitis, Sepsis, ventilated patients, and smoke/heat/blast inhalation patients. They are commonly used by Emergency Medical Services (EMS) Pre-Hospital, ambulance, medical flight crews in aircraft, in Emergency Departments, ICU's, CCU's, Operating rooms, Recovery rooms, Medical and Surgical units, Respiratory Therapy for both in and out patients, Medical Short Stay units, doctors' offices, urgent care clinics, Home Health, Military Medical personal in military hospitals, field hospitals, and front line medic treatment, Wilderness expedition medical crews, World Outreach Medical Teams, individual patients in their homes and by Veterinarians in Animal Hospitals, Zoos, Clinics, and in Outpatient settings.
Chilled liquid nebulized into mist can have beneficial effects on the patient and can be more comfortable for the patient. Chilled liquid nebulized into mist can act to reduce swelling and irritation of the larynx and upper respiratory tract due to illness such as croup, bronchitis, allergic reaction, smoke inhalation and other airway compromised patients. Chilled liquid nebulized into mist can act to initiate Therapeutic Hypothermia and treat other heat related illness.
Attempts have been made to chill breathable gases in the past, for example those of U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,423 (“Conway”), U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,184 (“Donohue”), U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,163 (“Jiang et al”) and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/899,110 (“Carrier”). However, these attempts have all failed to produce an adaptable, ergonomic, highly portable, simple way to produce chilled mist nebulized from chilled liquid. For example, Conway uses a complicated mist producing apparatus that requires a constant power supply and is not compatible with standard nebulizers. Donohue cannot interface with a nebulizer and, therefore, cannot chill the fine mist produced by a nebulizer. Furthermore, Donohue chills the air that is breathed in immediately prior to breathing in, which may cause significant condensation of any fine particles contained in the air, significantly reducing the benefits of breathing fine particles. Similarly, Jiang et al uses a complex heat exchanger in order to chill or heat the mist and is not compatible with standard nebulizers in a portable manner. Carrier also does not interface with a standard nebulizer, and his device produces the chilling effect immediately prior to inhalation, which can cause the condensation issues described above. Carrier also involves a number of separate pieces that must be placed together in order to use the device, greatly reducing simplicity and ease of use.
Moreover, these designs require complicated processes and setups, and none are readily compatible with standard small-volume nebulizers, therefore requiring additional costly devices. There is a need, therefore, for a simple, ergonomic solution to chill the nebulized mist coming from a standard nebulizer, without requiring expensive or complicated systems. Such a solution should address the need for rapid reduction of airway edema, irritation, and/or inflammation in patients with Epiglottis, Croup, RSV, Bronchospasm, Fever, Allergic Reaction, Smoke Inhalation, Blast Injury, Asthma, Bronchitis, Pneumonia, Laryngitis, Sepsis, COPD, ventilated patients, and pre and post ENT surgery, as well as provide for core cooling during CPR. Moreover, there is a need for rapid initiation of Therapeutic Hypothermia for patients post Cardiac Arrest or acute brain insult. Furthermore, there is a need for Targeted Temperature Management (TTM).